Covenant in the Womb
by Pocru
Summary: Why would monsters that can breath fire and destroy cities at a whim obey the commands of mere humans? This is one writer's theory.


Disclaimer: I'd be too rich to worry about you peons if I owned pokemon.

Authors note: Well, I'm bored again, and of all the writing I HAVE to do, I decided to do this instead. Don't get your hopes up, boys and girls: this story has probably been done a MILLION times before. There are so many pokemon fanfics that I gotta wonder what HASN'T been done. But still, try to enjoy it… I guess. Or something. I got the idea from the seemingly paradoxical accounts in the Conalave city library and a little bit from Bulbapedia. Its based off the games, not the anime.

If I like this idea enough/get enough support, I might turn this idea into a full-fledged story…

Thanks!

* * *

**Covenant in the Womb**

~A theory~

In the beginning, there was nothing.

From nothing, spawned the egg of God.

God created the trio of time, matter, and darkness.

From these three, life was created in abundance. Lush, wind-swept fields graced once scorched earth. Thick, sweet honey oozed from towering trees. Water flowed over the parched lands and soothed the worlds aching soil. From this miracle of creation, creatures were born in the womb of the earth, indistinguishable from one another. They thrived as one species, one being, on a peaceful Eden unlike one the world would see again.

Of the first beings to exist, one was a mother. Tender and loving, it was soon called Mew by the beings in the world, known for its soft and beckoning call, and nearly infinite compassion.

From this mother, there spawned other beings, each one growing more and more distinct and wild from the last. Some were as tall as mountains, and others as small as pebbles. The distinction between the two species, man and Pokémon, was becoming too great. The mother, paragon of these mortal beings, decided it best to separate the creatures as man and Pokémon, but continue to aid each other in survival. She met with the humans and made a covenant between the species: the humans should only have to wander into the homes of the Pokémon, into the tall grass or the dark cave, into the blue ocean or into the vast forest, in order to receive audience with one of their breed.

The humans and Pokémon lived in peace for many an era from that moment forward. In perfect harmony, both species thrived as neighbors and friends… but it took only one foolish human to threaten to shatter this peace. A man, who came across a glistening sword, slew the Pokémon without compassion or purpose. It took the threat of a species-wide retribution in order to quell the slaughter, and the impression from the event lingered in the Mother's mind.

So she approached one of her children, a wise Xatu, and asked for his aid.

"I have seem these human's capacity for violence, and I fear it. Gaze into the future as far as you can, and tell me the path these beings walk."

The Xatu took upon himself this mission, and delved into the uncertain future with an unshaken mind. He saw many moons rise and fall, many years come and go, and he stretched the ability of his sight until his mind could bear it no more. Yet, his view of the things to come, no matter how clouded the future was, became disturbingly clear.

He reported to the mother. "I have seen the future of humans, the Pokémon, and the world we share. Humans are a dangerous breed, with an unquenchable thirst for power and blindness to the consequence of their ambition. I have seen blight and famine at the hands of their lust, I have seen fear and plague as the cost of their ignorance, and I have seem death and destruction as a result of their hate. Unchecked, the humans could well destroy themselves, us, and the world itself."

Mew, the mother, was terrified and disturbed by this. She had a duty, not only to her children but to the world that birthed her, to control and guide the uncontrollable humans. But how could she quench the unquenchable?

"Let it be known," she finally declared to her children, "That these humans have a longing for power that could destroy themselves. Let not them create their weapons of unfathomable destruction. Instead, we shall become their weapons. We shall settle their disputes with fang and claw, with fire and water, with mind and matter, and we shall let them command us. The vast control over the elements we have shall have a undeniable pull on these beings, and they shall eagerly take up the opportunity to gain authority over us. Yet, never lose yourselves to them, my children. Only grant them the illusion of control. Never take a life, never aid a cause that could harm this great earth, and always keep a diligent eye on the one's who command you."

And so, with the consent of her brood, Mew approached the humans with a new covenant. She spoke to the humans:

"We Pokémon, children of the earth such as yourself, come to you humbly to ask your sanction. We offer you our bodies and our souls as your weapons, as your humble servants to serve out your agendas. We offer you our fang and fire to settle your disputes. We offer you our love and our affection in the name of this world. However, if you wish to claim this power we offer, you must first agree to never produce another weapon, nor to abuse or misuse our kind."

At this, the humans, eager and shortsighted, took the Mother's agreement. At once, they discarded their blade and their spears and their weapons of war. They gathered the Pokémon in masse, emptying the forests and the lakes and the fields. Epic battles between men, drunken with this newfangled power, took the lives of many foolishly mislead Pokémon, who were fed lies and promises to make them commit unthinkable deeds. This devastation was not lost on the Mother, so she approached the human's once more, this time without the diplomatic grace she held before.

"I have offered you vast powers at the cost of a few simple rules, but yet your foolishness cannot be cured!" She scolded the humans, her great anger bringing the promise of untold obliteration However, loving as she was to all creatures, she could not bring herself to punish the humans for their manipulative treatment of her children. "I give you one last offer, my brothers on this earth. If you wish to spare yourselves the wrath of me and my kind, you shall agree to one more term in our previous arrangement."

The humans were disgruntled at this threat, their pride preventing them from seeing clearly, yet they were willing to put up with much in order to regain control of the Pokémon.

"Only the worthy, one brave in spirit and strong in body, can take a Pokémon as their servant. From now on, my children shall resist any attempts of capture, simply to test your worthiness as a master." Only the strong and the brave were virtuous, she reasoned, for one birthed of trickery and lies could never grow strong.

At this, the humans were accepting, and agreed to the new terms.

The age of Pokémon then transpired. Human technology, once devoted to sciences of war, were transformed to create machines of agriculture, comfort, and civilization. Cities flourished, peace was restored, and Pokémon were treated with respect and admiration.

But the old times started to be forgotten. As the ages passed, generations could not recall why it was they were serving the humans, only knowing that it was their duty to do so. They started to serve more mindlessly, taking up the burden of madmen and greedy souls. They silently took the abuse of hateful trainers. They almost entirely submitted themselves to the will of humans.

Humans, too, for all the growth and maturity that effected them over the ages, began to lose their faint memories of the old times. Pokémon became less like living beings and more like pets. They were traded like toys, or collectables. They were used for amusement, money, and chores. They were loved and cherished by the humans, but looked down on as lesser beings. Humans forgot their place. While they respected the agreements of their ancestors, it wasn't out of esteem for each creatures individual dignity, but because they saw it meaningless to produce weapons when they already had Pokémon.

It is in this age that we find ourselves. We live in harmony with Pokémon, and the world, but at the cost of an entire species distinction and will. Its all because of an agreement spawned from an urge to preserve the womb of the earth.

The womb we still reside within.


End file.
